September Content
Ancient Rite of Passage With this update the Ancient Rite of Passage has been completely revamped. The purpose behind this revamp was to make the quest series easier for players to understand, to clean up some problem areas that contributed to a lot of support tickets, to remove a lot of NPC dialog that took place outside of quests (but was required to complete the quests) and to make use of the "quest bucket" system so that indicators will appear over the heads of NPCs to whom you should speak and whom offer you quests. The requirements for the Rite have also changed. The reasoning behind this change was to simplify which quests were required and to give players more choice in how they play their character. In addition, the goal was to setup some basic ability requirements for all dragons who wish to become Ancients. These new requirements are: *Minimum age of 100 days *Level 100 Adventurer *Have completed the Rite of Passage and become an adult. *Completed Tooth & Claw Mastery IX quest *Completed the Accurate Breath IX quest *Complete the Primal Mastery IX quest Summer Event The Summer Event has been added to the game with this update and is our way of bringing back non-story events as well as introducing a lot of new plot and "fluff" items for players. This event takes place on the Island of New Koraelia where some obsolete resource working structures were removed to make way for the event grounds. New Koraelia can be accessed from portals on New Trismus and Genevia Island. Among the new features added are: *Available for plots: Bonfire Pit, Wash Basin, Linen Basket, Clothesline, Park Bench, 'Gone Fishing' Sign, Fancy Hammock *New Banners: Swordfish, Dolphins, Racial Insignias *New Murals: Swordfish, Summer Dream, Framed Gone Fishing Sign, Racial Insignias *Two new social clothing pieces. *Two new social masks for dragons. *Changes to the Resort Island: New Koraelia *NPC's added: Raffle Huckster, Fortune Teller, Food Merchant, Fireworks Merchant *Maze Added with special NPC's for quests involving the maze. *Quests added to Commissioner, his wife, Hoody Wearns and Ted, all who are found on the island. *Ted and Hoody Wearns have been moved from Genevia to New Koraelia. *Summer Event quests can be obtained from the Mazekeeper and Hoody Wearns. Food / Confectioner Food has undergone some significant changes with this update. *The recycle rate (the rate at which you can eat the same food again) has been lowered to 480 seconds (from 600 seconds). *The amount of DP reduction for foods has been greatly increased. Eating a full meal (Appetizer, Side, Main and Dessert) of the appropriate tier will now remove a full 50% of a Death Point when eaten outside of a Tavern. *The number of required resources (5-2 became 3-1, 3-1 became 2-1) used in intermediate foods in the following formulas: **Confectioner Candies **Confectioner Dairy Products **Confectioner Doughs **Confectioner Flours **Confectioner Gravies and Syrups **Confectioner Herbs and Spices **Confectioner Marinades **Confectioner Oils and Sauces *Purchased food now cost 50% less than they previously did. Additions Items / Crafting *New icons have been added for Animal Tails, Insect Antenna and Thoraxes, Chicken Foot, Crab Shells, Spider Abdomen, Treant Limbs, Treant Mettles, Treant Roots, Wisp Vitality *Technique "Defense: Ethereal Armor" is now available on the loot tables which boosts your Ethereal Armor by the same amount as "Defense: Armor" technique would. *Weapon and Tool Dye Kits can now be applied to Satchels. *Maple Trees have begun to grow along the coast road in the Abandoned Shore east of Morning Light. *Junk Loot items placed onto consigners can now be filtered by tier. Miscellaneous *Archbishop Tomas Agua at the Cleric's Tower is concerned about the Tomb of Helian. This quest series consists of 7 quests and is a continuation of the Plundered Tombs quest series on the Dalimond Peninsula. To begin it you must have completed the Ashlander's Tomb portion of the Plundered Tombs quests and be a Dragon. *New hedge walls for plots. These shaped hedges feature a 3m, 5m, 10m, and 20m section, as well as an archway and corner pillar. There are plans for cloth simulation to be added to the archway in the future at some point. Monsters *Desert Wolves and Glowing Wisps have been spotted near Desert Shore. *Dwarven Scouts have reported sighting additional Bhal'kuk Warriors, Elite Warriors and Chieftains east of the Stormy March. *Greater Restless Shades have been spotted near the entrance to Helian's Tomb. *Sand Crabs have expanded their range along the Abandoned Shore all the way to Morning Light. *Dark Crawlers of all types have begun infesting the Dark Forest closer to The Spire. *Farmers of South March have established a herd of cattle north of the town. World Changes *Outgoing teleport gates have been constructed in the settlements of Himeji and Crystal on Shepherd's Mountain and the guild community of Carmo. *The Guild Community of Sem has acquired a Well, Sandpile, and a small plot of Corn. *The settlement of Summit has constructed a Destination pad. *Micklin Vandus has finally had the Mining Shelter and Woodworking Shelters outside of the March Gate fitted with proper machines (Stone Cutter, Stoneworking Pedestal, Table Saw, Woodworking Bench, and Sawhorse). Changes Adventuring *Wolf's Bane crystal now has a minimum adventure level requirement of 90 to be used. *Made the following changes to Paladin school abilities: **Life Strike now does life damage. **Stand Against Darkness now has a 5 minute recycle instead of 10. **Healing Touch now has a recycle of 30 minutes instead of 2 hours. **Aura of Light now has a recycle of 5 seconds. *Burris the Imperial Scout will now purchase any type of Trophies, not just Withered Aegis Trophies. Crafting *Dragons can now use Ingenuity to gather logs from Trees. *Unfocused Azulyte can now be gathered by bipeds using a Mining Pick and the Quarrying skill. Note: No bonus resources will be available when gathering using a mining pick. *Banner Flags now have a bulk of 10 rather than 75 to bring them closer to what other resources use for bulk. *Frig Tallowgar no longer sells the Master Cleansing formulas. *Frig Tallowgar now carries the Master Blighted Metal Bar and Master Blighted Stone Brick formulas. *Tech Kits now state "Conflicts With: " before the keywords in their description to better clarify what other tech kits they will not stack with. Monsters *Increased the spawn rate of Ruined Overseers in the Winter Vale. *In order for the lore of the ARoP to be more consistent with that of other quests in game, "Inhibition" wisps and "Famine" wisps have swapped islands. Now Inhibition Energy Residue (what the wisps have been renamed to) will appear near the Machine of Inhibition on the Island of Alged. *Improved the respawn rate of Bannock the Ghost. *Increased the spawn rate of Dire Wolf Alphas and Fiery Dire Wolves. *Increased the spawn quantity of Dire Wolf Alphas on the Abandoned Shore. *Increased the spawn rate of Ravager the Fiery Dire Wolf. *Increased the spawn rate and quantity of Cow near Heather. *Increased the spawn rate of Cow and Chicken on New Trismus and Lesser Aradoth. *Golems now count as Rich nodes when harvested from. Named Golems count as motherlode nodes. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Aquamarine golems. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Tiny Grass Beetles on Spirit Isle. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Warped Automatons around the Observatory. *Risen Militia Captain south of Heart is now known as Captain Nitholi. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Winter Werewolves on Werewolf Isle. *Improved the respawn time of Squidgy the Ferocious Gruok. *Redrew and rebalanced the Flame Beetle spawns: **Small Flame Beetles again spawn, but this time on their own and not linked to their larger cousins. **Flame Beetles are no longer in a single linked spawn and have a quicker respawn rate. **Asryeon has a faster respawn, can spawn anywhere in the Flame Beetle (but not Small Flame Beetle) spawn regions, and is no longer linked to the regular Flame Beetle spawn rate. *Redrew and rebalanced the Flame Wolf spawns: **Flame Wolves are no longer in a single linked spawn and have a quicker respawn rate. **Flame Wolf Alphas now have patrol routes, no longer spawn followers, and have a slower respawn rate. **Flame Wolves will no longer call for help, but will give it. Alphas will call for help, but not give it. *Redrew and rebalanced the Lava Golem, Obsidian Golem, and Obsidian Boulder Golem spawns. **Obsidian and Obsidian Boulder Golems no longer spawn together, but are now separate. **Obsidian and Obsidian Boulder Golems no longer share large linked spawns. **Improved the spawn rate of the named Obsidian Boulder Golems - Eclipse and Tashka Lusa. **Obsidian Boulder Golems now spawn with Eclipse instead of standard Obsidian Golems. **Lava Golems no longer share a single linked spawn and have a quicker respawn rate. *Elial the Ghost has been set to no longer be aggressive. *Improved the spawn rate of Dark Crawlers in the Dark Forest and north/northeast of Chiconis. *Cedar Treants will no longer receive regeneration, crush resistance, or Skin Like Cedar until level 6. This should help newbies on New Trismus with the quests near the Cedar Forest. *Skeletal Patrollers on New Trismus now use a Longsword instead of a Two-Handed Sword. *Increased the number and rate at which Zombie Apprentices will spawn in the New Trismus Deadlands. *Increased the respawn rate of Urgat the Wicked in the New Trismus Deadlands. *Adjusted the respawn time of Valkor, Reklar, Gigaroth and Shaloth from 1-4 hours to 1-2 hours. Quests *Learn to Change Your Form quest has been added to Hethsa's quest book and so will now appear to anyone eligible by the quest indicator system. *Quest "Naithis' Lost Knowledge" can now be obtained if you are a level 90+ Hatchling in addition to being an Adult or Ancient. *Updated the quest "Warrior's Quest: Find Lost Patrol" to refer to an existing monster rather than spawning one. *Updated the quest "Find the Lost Patrol" for Dragons to be called "Dragon's Quest: Find the Lost Patrol", to begin with Gerix, to refer to an existing monster rather than spawning one, and to give "Dragon's Edge I". *Quest "Guard Task: Fetch Winter Grulet Tusks" is now known as "Helda: Protection from the Cold", properly refers to Palesnout Younglings, and gives a coin reward in addition to XP and a buff. However, it can only be completed once. *Updates to the Parsinia Quest Series to try and fix some common issues players had with it and to make it less prone to breaking: **Quest "Murrina's Quest: Help Barridin" no longer makes use of a token item, but instead requires you to have completed the quest "Marcus' Quest: Missing Shipment of Gems". **Quest "Marcus' Quest: Missing Shipment of Gems" no longer gives you the Murrina's Token item. **Reworked quest "Barridin's Bane: Verdean" to no longer make use of Barridin's Token, to require you to have completed the quest "Murrina's Quest: Help Barridin, to track the looting of the Verdean Core Chunk. **Removed persistent actions from Barridin the Miner related to the quest "Barridin's Bane: Verdean". **Quests "Research: Verdean Core Chunk" for Bipeds and Dragons now begin with Barridin and contain further text. *Quest "Dragon's Gift I: Prove Yourself Worthy Of The Gift Of The Dragons" is now known as "Dragon's Gift I: Prove your Worth" *Overhauled the Grant Smyth quest series to remove the use of tokens and to take advantage of the "quest bucket" system. The quests are all named "Vault of Istaria" now. In addition, the Grant Smyth Loyalty quest which was previously only available if you greeted Grant Smyth BEFORE starting the Elsa Baltos investigation is now the conclusion to the quest series and is available to anyone doing the quest. The reward for the series is no longer a free vault upgrade, but instead an emblem. This quest series is only available for those players who have not previously completed it. *Cleaned up quest "Halvas Forgot His Lunch!" and set it to use the "quest bucket" system. *Quests "Kion: Deity Found" and "Kion: Mera's Components" are now flagged as obsolete and no longer available from Mera pending a rewrite. World / Plot *Beautification of the land surrounding Guild Sem. *Pratt will no longer walk around New Trismus and talk to Geoff or Milicent. *Sandstone walls have undergone the following changes: **The art has undergone a massive optimization. Unfortunately, this may cause misalignment in existing walls and they will most likely need to be rebuilt. **Walls under construction no longer have scaffolding. **An 8 meter arch segment is now available. *Stone walkways have been raised and this change may, unfortunately, cause misalignment in existing structures and they may need to be rebuilt. *Abandoned Shore now only houses standard Maple Treants, but has a greater number of Large and Massive Maple Trees. *Stormy March now only has Maple Treant Saplings and no longer has any Massive Maple Trees. *Redrew the Maple Tree/Treant spawns nearest the Northern Dalimond Ridge and along Desert Shore. *Increased the quantity of flax that spawns on Genevia. *Prettified the community of Fairweather. *Player Vault Keepers' range is expanded from 5 meters to 20 meters to match that of Imperial VaultKeepers. *Human Guardpost (buildable) no longer spawns Militia Guard. *Militia Guard no longer has the Guard AI. *Increased the bulk capacity of Libraries (both Plot and Lair) to: 500, 1000, and 2000. *The following structures have been marked as obsolete: Small Blacksmith Shop, Small Clothworking Shop, Small Jewelry Shop, Small Leatherworking Shop, Small Scholar Shop, Small Stoneworking Shop, Small Woodworking Shop and Confectioner Shop and will no longer appear on the Player Structure build list. These will return eventually once the art-team has reworked them. *Moved Aelia the Druid Trainer in Dalimond away from the back of a tree so she can be seen from the road. *Fabric Isle has been revamped and includes the following changes: **Fabric now spawns in a more consistent pattern, starting with Flax and Kenaf near the bridges to the island. **The Fabric spawns no longer overlap as they previously did. **Silk, Ironsilk, and Steelsilk can now be found in small quantites. *Strawberry and Cranberry spawns on Genevia Island have been address and include the following changes: **Moved the spawns closer to the road and plots. **The spawns now occupy far less space (strawberry previously occupied over 16,000 square meters but now occupies around 1/3 of that). **Both resources are now on a dirt texture so they are more visible. **Increased the quantity that can spawn by more than 2x. *Sugarcane can now be found in greater quantities on Genevia and Saritova Islands. *Kenaf and Elm Trees on Abandoned Island will no longer spawn on the roads or within the buildings. *Julie's Bakery in Dalimond will no longer advertise the presence of a Gatherer Trainer. Fixes *Quest "Breath of Ice" now properly deletes Corvian Silver Bars, not Ore, when returning to Kelakhan. *Closed the terrain seam at 15501, 15031 on Genevia Island. *Lower bound for healing using Primal Instant Heal 8 was too low and has been raised. *Corrected the skill requirement to scribe the Expert Chainmail Boots formula. *Master Jewelry Repair formula now has the proper keywords and can be placed into a Library. *Corrected the spelling of hatchling in Redbacked Tarantula Hatchling Thorax. *Redback Tarantula Hatchlings no longer drop Redback Spider trophies, but instead drop the proper tarantula hatchling trophy. *Expert Round and Reinforced Round Shield formulas now have the proper skill requirement to scribe. *Expert Jewelry Repair formula now has the proper skill requirement to scribe. *Added a chat link in quest "Marcus' Quest: Shipment of Bracelets" when you are speaking with Bastea. *Fishing Mastery technique will now properly overwrite Fishing I - V techs. *Blighted Spanners, used in a Tinod Gaskettan quest, are now stackable. *Ancient Dragon Ghost Costume is now for sale on Alistair again. *Removed an odd constraint from the Wolf's Bane Aura effect (given by the Wolf's Bane crystal) that was preventing it from ever being applied to targets. *Entangling Entrails effects are no longer removable (without using Cleanse or a similar effect). *Added 1600x900 to the list of available resolutions *The named Massive Thornwood Treant is now consistently called Thistleknot (not Thistleface or Thistlebeard) throughout the database. *Corrected the loot rates for Fire Ogres and Pygmies. Nugrok the Fire Ogre now properly drops Tier5 loot instead of Tier4. *Elin Borash will now properly speak to players. *Quest "Murrina's Quest: Help Barridin" no longer expects "Murrina's Token" when you return to Murrina after delivering the potion to Barridin. *Fixed the Ruined Overseer monster template to actually spawn Overseers instead of Engineers. *Crimson Azulyte now properly requires 800 Quarrying skill to gather instead of 900. Optimal is now 1050 instead of 1150. *Noncas Fizzlebot now carries the Expert Standard Cargo Disk formula for sale. *Icy Dire Wolf Alpha patrols on the Frozen Peninsula now properly spawn Alphas, not regular Icy Dires. *Breath of Lightning now properly deletes 10 Dahibian Silver Bars, not the formula for them. And it only gives ONE copy of the Dahibian Silver Bar formula, not 20. *Breath of Fire: Refining A Useful Weapon now correctly deletes the 10 Elnathian Silver Bars that were created in the previous step before Kelakhan will give the Flask of Distilled Fire. *Quest "Mage's Quest: Assisting the Spell Vendor" now properly refers to Wild Grulet Snouts instead of Hooves. *The well in Dalimond is no longer in the middle of the road. *Plot Structures List for the Community Surveyor window is now sortable. *The well and sandpile in Sanctuary Bay are no longer on the road. *Breath of Acid, Ice and Lightning will no longer receive a penalty when used in melee range. *Magic Crush no longer receives a penalty when used within melee range. *Trophy quests "Go bag 5 Winter Grulet Tusks" and "Go bag 5 Winter Gruok Tusks" now properly refer to Palesnout Tusks. *Quest "Rare Foods: Food For the Road" now properly refers to Lanale in Parsinia instead of Kion. *Blight Residue can no longer be removed manually. *Maelstrom Miasma can no longer be removed manually. *Phryx the Aquamarine Golem can no longer spawn in two places at one time. *Updated quest journal for Breath of Lightning: Learn To Breath Pure Energy to indicate Veteran Skeletons are what are needed for the proper splinter to drop. *Pure Water (used in the Myloc Queen quest series) no longer uses Foraging or Quarrying skills to gather, only Ingenuity. *The Wolf's Bane displays its chance to proc its effect now. *Moved the Well in Fairweather off of a plot. *Bortol the Guard on New Trismus no longer has Guard AI. *Spiked Scales quests now properly direct players to Dralk when looking for Rykhar. *Radiant Gatherer's Cog no longer conflicts with the Radiant Miner's Cog. *Gate of Embers teleport gate now has a teleport radius of 20 meters. *Stone Flooring Cobble Snow now all use consistent unbuilt model *Ruined Overseers now have the proper keyword so they will count towards the quest "Old Rachival: Engineering a Disaster (Part 2)". *Obsolete quest "Town Marshall: Picnic Disaster" has been removed from Clerash. *Bhal'kuk Chieftain's Molar is now flagged as obsolete so that Nadia will accept it in trade. *Azular Essence is no longer flagged as obsolete as it still drops and is *Bhal'kuk Chieftain now drops Warrior tech comps instead of the Molar. *Corrected the damage on all of the Beaming Crystals of Might (was 15-25, is now 85-130). *Corrected the damage on the Beaming Druidic Crystal of Might (was 105-160, is now 85-130). *Master Blighted Fabric Spool Cleansing formula now has properly coin and hoard value. *Corrected the coin value of Master Blighted Cut Gem and Essence Orb formulas. *Quest "Myloc Queen (Part 2)" now requires you to acquire the items on Barrakhen's list rather than creating/gathering each of them yourself. *Accurate Breath 9 and 10 quests no longer require dragons to be hatchlings in order to qualify for the quest. They can be obtained by any dragon now. *The Keymaster is no longer named "They Keymaster". *Fixed (again) the road in Sable Shore to Bristugo to remove the "lair trap". (For real this time I hope; players will need to clear world cache to see changes.) *Updated quest "Town Marshall: Living Waters" to give proper directions to the Lesser Water Elementals. *Imperial Spell Vendors (Resliak and Syrani) no longer carry the Thunder Cloud spell. *Sorcerer now receives Safety II at level 20 instead of level 40. *Chickens (not the Giant variety) are no longer aggressive. Category:Content Updates